


Livin’ the dream

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little slice of  life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin’ the dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. Thank you to [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[**sgamadison**](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/) & [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/)**xanthe** for beta duties!  
>  2\. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/casa_mcshep/26462.html) at [](http://casa-mcshep.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://casa-mcshep.livejournal.com/)**casa_mcshep**.  
>  3\. Title taken from ‘These are my people’ by Rodney Atkins

John straightened up with a groan and knocked the dirt from his hands.

Rodney kept saying that they should get someone to do the yard work, but John kind of liked doing it himself. He’d never really had a place that was his own before – or that had a real yard for that matter. There’d been an army of gardeners to tend the carefully manicured grounds at his father’s home, and after that he’d lived in military accommodation for most of his life. Nancy’d had a fancy condo, and he’d moved in with her when they’d gotten married – and moved out just as quickly when it all fell apart. So this was the first place that was really his – his and Rodney’s – and it felt good to take care of things himself.

Plus there were all the cool toys. He patted the X-300 fondly. Yep, lots of cool toys.

Okay, the lawn wasn’t exactly huge and didn’t really need a riding mower, but it had been way too much fun to experience Rodney’s outrage at being dragged along to the John Deere store - and then to watch him get immersed in technical specs and arguing about power consumption ratios with the clerk. John had waded in too, of course, and made sure they got the quick-hitch snow blower attachment. The next time they had snow, boy would he be ready.

“Hey!”

John turned to see Rodney walking over with an easy smile - and a beer in each hand.

“I think you’ve earned this.”

John grinned and grabbed one of the bottles. “Thanks, buddy – I’m just about done.” He took a long swallow and then bumped a shoulder up against Rodney. “So…” he drawled the word with exaggerated casualness. “You thought any more about souping up my baby ready for next month?”

Rodney glanced at the mower in horror and shook his head. “For the last time, General Speedracer – you are not racing that thing.”

“But Rod-ney.” John used his best pout. “It looks like fun.”

“Yes, yes,” Rodney huffed, but John could see his mouth starting to twist irresistibly, “that’s what they all say until there’s some horrific redneck disaster involving mutilation, certain death - and the over zealous application of plastic yard gnomes and too much beer.”

John just grinned and wrapped an arm around Rodney’s shoulder.

He was wearing him down – he could tell - and with Rodney as his mechanic the Pioneer Day Mower Racing Invitational was never going to know what had hit it.

 

The end


End file.
